Prom Dates
by ashswim
Summary: With Prom coming closer Rachel begins to notice her boyfriend Puck beginning to act more like Finn her ex. So when Puck refuses to go to Prom with her will Rachel find a replacement(s)? Includes Puckleberry, Pezberry Friendship and a little Quinn/Finn hate.


AN: Hey guys so life has gotten away from me and I haven't written in like forever, but I was going through my computer and I found this story mostly done so while I had a break I figured I would upload it. Hope you enjoy!

PS Sorry in advance for any format problems my computer was being a pain. So hopefully it isn't too hard to read.

Disclaimer: As always Glee and the characters are not mine, but the storyline and any original characters are.

"I'm not going San."

"Why the hell not? You have the dress. It is your Senior Prom!"

"He doesn't want to go. I'm enough of a loser already I don't need to add the fact that my boyfriend refuses to take me to prom to the long list of things people will ridicule me for."

"Come with Brit and I then."

"And be the third wheel? No thanks."

"Please B! Brit will kill me if you aren't there."

"No San."

"What if I find you another date?"

"Santana who would go with me? Not only is it late, but I have Puck as my boyfriend, no sane male would do anything that could possibly piss him off."

"What about Aaron?"

"Aaron? As in Noah's twin brother Aaron? As in my best friend? Who is currently off at Mercador on a soccer scholarship? That Aaron?"

"Yes that Aaron. One you know he would do anything for you. Two he looks exactly like Puck so you could always just pretend it is him, and three he is one of the few people who isn't afraid of Puck."

"How about I make a deal with you San? I try one more time to get Noah to go and if he still says no I will call Aaron?"

"Deal"

"So you really won't go?"

"We've talked about this, over talked it actually, but this is you so I guess that shouldn't be a surprise."

Okay that right there hurt, but Rachel refused to let it show. "So No?"

"Jesus Rachel I'm going to say this one last time, I don't do dances and I really don't do Prom!"

"That's not true you went last year, but okay I'll stop bugging you about it." Rachel stopped to grab her bag and turned to leave.

"Wait Rach where are you going? I thought we were hanging out?"

"We were. But I just remembered I have to go organize my socks." With that she walked out of his room down the stairs and out the front door.

This left Puck alone in his room. "What the hell just happened?" She hadn't seemed mad, she yelled, or stormed out when she was mad, but the Rachel that had just left his room was calm. He turned over to grab his phone and type out a text to his girlfriend, "Can I hlp 'organiz ur sox'?" and hit send. He waited for over an hour for her response which was odd because she was always prompt responding to messages. He was just about to call her when his phone buzzed. He flipped it over expecting to read Rachel's name but it was his brother Aaron's roommate, Luke. All it read was, "u fucked up." Strange, but just then he heard his mom and sister get home so he abandoned his phone to help make dinner. When he returned he had a text from Rachel "Nope I got it."

Thankfully Rachel had driven herself to Noah's that afternoon. She jumped in the car and started to drive. Noah didn't want to go to prom with her, she knew exactly where to find someone who would.

As she pulled up to the elite private school that was Mercador 30 minutes later she was more determined than ever. She parked her car and made her way to the dorms while texting a quick, "Come let le in."

She was met at the door by a carbon copy of her boyfriend. "What's up?"

"I have a proposition for you and or Luke."

"Okay he's upstairs so let's go." The pair made their way through the halls and up a flight of stairs before entering the room Aaron and Luke shared. Aaron sat down at his desk while Rachel claimed a bed after yanking Luke's ear buds out.

"Ouch Rae harsh much?"

"Sorry Luke but I need something from one or both of you."

"Fine shoot, but next time just tap my shoulder."

"I need a date or dates to prom."

Both boys stared at her blankly before Aaron spoke up. "Isn't that kind of like my brothers job as your like boyfriend or whatever?"

"Well my boyfriend or whatever, doesn't do prom and refuses to go. And I refuse to be the loser who misses her senior prom because her boyfriend is being a dick, or the girl who spends the entire night lamenting over a boy. I want to have fun."

"So you want one of us to be your date to the prom?" Luke tried to clarify.

"Or both of you it doesn't really matter, but at least one of you have to come."

"Are you asking us to piss off my brother?"

"Yes. So who's in?"

Both boys looked at each other before nodding. "Great I'll email you all the info but for now I gotta go."

After she walked out of the room the boys turned to each other. "Your brother is going to be pissed."

"Yeah well he deserves it. If he won't take his own girlfriend to prom then we will. I know how long she has been dreaming of the perfect prom and we are going to give it to her, plus I totally already had Wes book a room for her and Puck so they could…well you know. So I can totally hold this over him for like ever."

"So what's the plan?"

"Aaron, Luke, and I will have an amazing time at prom without Noah."

"Wait Aaron and Luke?"

"Yup. It was only going to be Aaron, but then he was an ass last night when I asked him so I figured I was going to get some revenge by inviting both of them."

"So have you talked to him since yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Good Girl."

"Now if you excuse me San I have to go buy three tickets to prom."

Rachel strutted into the cafeteria and over to the ticket table that was currently manned by Tina and Mercedes, "Three please."

"I thought Puck refused to go." Mercedes asked

"He did. I found two other dates to accompany me."

"Puck is not going to like that." Tina tried to point out.

"I know that is kind of the point, besides to be honest after how he acted last night he reminded me of Finn and I refuse to be in that kind of relationship again, so by the time prom comes around Puck may have no say in who I go with anyway."

"Are you serious Rachel?"

"100%"

The two girls looked after the brunette as she walked away. "This can't be the end of Puckleberry."

"Well white boy must have screwed up royally. Speak of the devil. Ears ringing Puck?"

"What was Rachel doing here?"

"Well the sign say buy prom tickets here so I assume she was probably buying prom tickets." Mercedes bit out sarcastically.

"I told Rachel we weren't going to prom!"

"Who said she was buying them so she could go with you? "

Before Puck could respond the bell rang and the two girls left him staring at the prom poster.

His girl was a freaking ninja! He hadn't seen her all day save the glimpse he had had of her buying the tickets at lunch. He was about to give up when he spotted Santana. "Yo Satan where's my girl at?"

"Your girl?"

"Don't play dumb Satan. Where is Rachel?"

"Oh…Well…"

"Damn it Santana where is she?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, last I saw she was with Mike discussing some shit for prom." With that Santana pushed past him. Before he could get too far Finn came up to him.

"Yo tough break with Rach, sorry dude."

"The fuck you going on about Hudson?"

"Rumor going around is Rachel has two dates to prom. Both of them of the male gender and very straight, and you aren't one of them."

"Rach isn't going to prom. We talked about it and decided against it."

"Really cause I know I was a crap boyfriend to her and even I know how important senior prom was to her. But you're her current boyfriend so I guess you know best." Finn stated before walking down the hall, towards glee.

Puck stood in the hall speechless. Was prom really that important to Rach and had she already found two new dates that weren't him?

Puck walked into glee to see everyone already there including Rachel, but as he went to sit next to her, her phone went off and she stood up and walked out of the room to take the call. Schue walked in from his office ready to start the lesson for the week. "Okay so…wait where is Rachel?"

"She got a phone call."

As if on cue Rachel stumbled through the door and began to gather her things. Sorry Mr. Schue I had an emergency come up. I won't be able to attend practice today."

"Rach babe is everything okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah everything is fine Puck. Gotta go." And with a flick of her wrist she was gone.

Rachel ran out and jumped on the back of Luke's motorcycle. "Aaron's meeting us there." He said as he handed her a helmet.

"Thanks for everything Luke."

"No problem. Puckerman's being an ass. He deserves everything he gets."

After four hours with the two boys Luke dropped Rachel off back home, only to find Puck sitting on her front steps. Rachel hopped off the bike handing Luke back his helmet, "Thank you again."

"No problem. And good luck with that" Luke replied gesturing to the fuming boy walking towards them before taking off.

"What the hell was that shit Rach?"

Rachel continued towards her house shaking her head and ignoring him. She walked into the house, not even to bother trying to fight him knowing he would have found a way into her house one way or another. She continued into the house dropping her bag on the table after fishing out the three prom tickets and hanging them on the fridge.

"Seriously Rachel, what the fuck is this shit I said I wasn't going to prom! I thought that was clear!"

Finally Rachel spoke as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and hopped up on the counter, "Well then I guess it's a good thing I didn't get you a ticket."

Puck just stared at her, but stayed silent so Rachel continued. "You don't want to go? Fine. You made it abundantly clear last night that you didn't want to be seen with me at a school function so I made other plans."

"Shit Rach I didn't say I didn't want to be seen with you I just said"

Before he could continue Rachel interrupted him, "You said and I quote 'Jesus Rachel I'm going to say this one last time, I don't do dances and I really don't do Prom!' which was only after you basically told me I was driving you crazy with this whole prom thing. So you know what Puck screw you. You have never had a problem attending prom before, but I forgot I'm not a cheerio. More specifically I'm not Quinn! I get it Puck I really do. So while I'm enjoying myself at prom, you can enjoy this." She said while handing him a key card.

"What's this?"

"I thought you would be familiar with this type of item. It is a key card. It unlocks things, like um oh yeah hotel rooms. You can thank Wes for getting it for us, or well I guess now it is just you and whatever skank you want that night."

With that Rachel slid off the counter and started walking to the door.

"Wait hold up! I'm lost."

"It's not that hard Puck."  
"Stop calling me Puck! I'm Noah. Your Noah."

"No Puck. I think it's time for us to be done."

"No wait you are going to explain this all to me again. I have no clue how we got to this point."

By this time they had made their way to Rachel's living room so she plopped down on one end of the couch with her head in her hands. "And that right there is part of the problem. You just don't get it. Prom is"

"Damn it are you telling me this is all about the stupid prom?!"

"It isn't JUST prom to me Puck. I had an awful experience last year! My date cheated on and dumped me all in the first half hour. I spent the night in the damn bathroom stall! I didn't even get one dance! You were too wrapped up in Quinn to see your best friend being and ass and ruining my prom! This year I had a boyfriend, who I loved and who claimed to love me back. I was ready damn it ergo the hotel room. So imagine my dismay when said boyfriend refuses to take me. I finally get a chance to have the prom I have always wanted and you won't go. You obviously don't know me very well if you can't see how much this matters to me, or you just don't care. Either way is bad and reminds me too much of my relationship with Finn and the one thing you promised me was that you would never be Finn. I can't handle another Finn so I think it's time for you to go."

"But Rach…"

"No Puck."

"Fine two questions and I'll leave."

"Whatever."

"Did you cheat on me? That guy on the bike or anyone else?"

"No, never. He is just a friend who was helping me get my head on straight."

"Okay I believe you. So second question, do you still love me?"

"Always."

With that he walked out the door, got in his truck and drove away. Rachel collapsed against the wall and broke down.

Puck walked in the door of his house and was surprised to see Aaron sitting on the couch. "Dude what are you doing here?"

"Had to come help a friend. What's up with you?"

"Rachel."

"You screwed up didn't you?"

"So bad even I don't know how I managed it or how I completely missed the signs, I could have fixed it if I had been paying even the littlest bit of attention, but everything was just so easy I stopped trying. I'm thinking back on the past couple months, I can't remember the last time I took her on a real date, I can't remember the last time told her I loved her without her saying it first. I just…damn it…I knew how much prom meant to her and I just stopped paying attention. I got comfortable and I fucked it all up dude."

"I know."

"No like I really fucked it all up!"

"I know."

"Wait what how do you know?"

"Dude Rach and I were friends long before you two started dating. All those dates you didn't take her on she drove to Mercador. She was hoping it would get better. Bugging you about prom was her making an effort. She loves you Puck. She was ready to give you her virginity, which, I'm guessing she told you based on how tightly you're holding that key card."

"What do I do?"

"I can't tell you that. You have to fix it on your own." With that Aaron left sending Santana a text on the way, "U might wanna go check on Rae."

Rachel was still crumpled against the wall when Santana found her. Neither girl said anything, but the Latina led her upstairs and started a bubble bath, lit some candles and turned on her iPod softly in the background. The smaller girl slipped in the tub and the Latina leaned against it.

"So is it done?"

"We haven't been good in a long time San. It hurts, but spending the afternoon with Aaron and Luke I realized that I felt like I was back in a relationship with Finn and we all know how that ended and I just couldn't do that again. It hurt too much the first time and with Noah it would have been worse, because I love him so much more."

"Does he know that it is Luke and Aaron taking you to prom?"

"Only if Aaron told him. He was going to make sure he was okay before he headed back to school."

The girls spent the night watching movies in silence. Santana didn't know what to say and Rachel didn't want to talk.

It had been 2 weeks. Prom was three days away and Puck still hadn't gotten a chance to even talk to Rachel let alone try to convince her to take him back. In short he was miserable.

It was the day before prom when he finally cornered her. "Can we talk?"

"I've said all I have to say." She sounded tired and it broke his heart.

"Then please just listen to me. That day my brain didn't really process what was happening. I was losing you and my damn brain wouldn't connect to my mouth to tell you to stop. I love you Rach and I was a crap boyfriend. I got comfortable. It isn't an excuse. I can't lose you Rach, please I love you."

Rachel took his hand, "I love you too, but that still doesn't change anything. Loving each other has never been the problem."

"I know it was me. I stopped listening, stopped paying attention. I was stupid. And your right you're not Quinn, you're so much better than her. I used to think that she was it for me but I was wrong. It's you. So please go to prom with me so I can show you just how much you mean to me and I promise to make it the best night of your life."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't I want to make this prom perfect for you and I can't if I'm not there with you."

"I already have two dates and only three tickets."

"Who are you going with? I thought all the guys around here knew better than to mess with you!"

"No one is messing with me."

"Then who are you going with?"

"Aaron and Luke."

"My brother Aaron? And Luke his roommate?"

"Yes."  
"Good then I can steal their tickets."  
"You have to take that up with them."

"What do you mean no?!"

"The usual meaning."

"Damn it Aaron! I'm trying to fix things and you aren't helping!"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I love her!"  
"I've heard that one before and you still hurt her."

"You out of all people should know I had a crap example for how this love stuff works, but I do know that I love her! So please can I have your ticket so I can make this the prom of her dreams, please. Dad screwed us over when he left, but I'm not him and I love her so please help me!"

"Is this what she wants?"

"Call her if you don't believe me."

"Fine but if you screw this up there is no going back, no fixing it and you and I will never be the same either."

He refused to screw up his second chance. Rachel was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He fucking loved Aaron right now. Not only had he given him his ticket, he had given him his suit and broken it to Luke that no he would not be accompanying Rachel to prom. Puck had is truck detailed and cleaned it so it looked brand new. He had his mom trim the hawk and bought Rachel a corsage which not only matched her dress but had her favorite flower as well.

He drove over to pick her up so he arrived 10 minutes earlier than she had asked him to. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were all getting ready at her house too and Blaine, Mike and Matt were meeting at Rachel's too. Then everyone except him and Rachel were taking a limo. He waited downstairs with Blaine, Mike and Matt and had a great conversation with her dads as the waited for the girls to appear.

She was beautiful. There were other words too; breathtaking, gorgeous, hot, and mouth-watering among others, but right now the only one he could find was wow. Rachel just smiled at him as he held her close as they took millions of pictures, but as long as he could hold her he would take a billion pictures. As they walked out the door he told the others that they would meet them there.

"What? I thought we were going to Breadstix?"

"I have something much better planned. Just trust me Rach." Puck stated as he placed a blindfold over her eyes after helping her into the truck.

It was magical. There was a gazebo covered in tiny fairy lights with candles on the table as well as some placed on the railings. Noah pulled out the chair for her and poured some sparkling grape juice into her glass. The meal was delicious and vegan. Rachel and Noah spent the next hour laughing before it was time to join their friends at prom.

As they walked back to his truck Noah held her hand tightly in his. "I'm doing okay right?"

Rachel looked up at Noah smiling as he helped her into the truck. "You're doing great." She replied before laying a quick kiss on his lips.

Prom was great and so different from last year for Rachel. She had a boy with her that didn't spend the night making out with some random girl. She got to actually dance this year and didn't spend the entire night in the bathroom stall.

When it was time to crown king and queen they asked the courts to step up on stage. She watched the Princes including Finn, Sam, two other jocks Hank and Kevin walk up on stage, before she began to push her boyfriend to follow them up on stage. "No way Rach!"

"Noah you were nominated. Get up there!"

"No the nomination was a joke I hadn't even been planning on coming until a couple days ago. Plus I don't want to be king if there is no chance of you being my queen."

"As sweet as that is get your cute but up there before I give Santana that nice room key from my purse."

Noah pouted before she gave him one final pointed look and he made his way up on stage with the rest of the princes.

Principal Figgins stood at the microphone. "And now if our princesses would please join us."

Rachel watched with a smile as Santana and Brittany walked up with pinkies linked. Then avoided Quinn's smug look that seemed to say "You couldn't even get nominated. Finally one of the girls from the swim team, Anna walked up followed soon by Katie the star soccer player at McKinley.

"Alright then" Figgins responded "Your 2013 Prom king is…Noah Puckerman!" Noah looked surprised but saw Rachel smiling up at him so he walked over to get his crown, while Rachel's eyes slid to Quinn who was looking strangely smug considering that her current boyfriend Finn had not won the title of king. Before Rachel had much time to contemplate the look Figgins continued. "And our Prom queen is…"

"Wait Principal Figgins I have a request."

"What is it Santana?"

"I want a write in nominee." Quinn looked livid but the other four looked very smug and proud of themselves. "Whomever's name is in the envelope will go up against Rachel Berry for Queen, to be decided on who gets cheered for the loudest."

"That not fair Rachel wasn't even nominated!" shouted Quinn.

"That's why it's a write in nomination you idiot don't you pay attention in Mr. Marzowitz's class? We learned about it last week." Santana replied smugly.

"Girls, girls settle down. What do the rest of you think?" Brittany, Santana, Anna, and Katie all nodded in the affirmative. "Okay then Rachel Berry please join us on stage" Rachel tried to shake her head no, but was already being pushed on stage by Matt and Mike, while her boyfriend was smiling like an idiot.

"And the person who will be going up against Rachel for the title of Prom Queen 2013 is…Quinn Fabray!" As the crowed settled down Figgins spoke again, "Those who want Quinn to be Queen…" Quinn received a good amount of cheers before Figgins continued. "And those who vote Rachel Berry." Rachel expected to hear crickets and was surprised when the room burst with cheers at her name making her the clear cut winner. Figgins placed the crown on her head before her and Noah went to dance together as king and queen.

Quinn was busy fuming on stage when Santana leaned over once again. "That's what you get for stuffing the ballot box" she stated before showing Quinn a picture from her phone. "Oh and leave Puckleberry alone, because as you can obviously see the whole school is pro Puckleberry and no one is a fan of Quick, it's just dumb" Santana left a dumbstruck Quinn on the stage as she went to join Brittany on the dance floor.

Rachel and Noah were walking towards the elevator after prom was officially over both still with their crowns on their heads.

"So my Queen are you sure this is what you want?" Noah asked a little unsure of himself.

"I am absolutely positive King Noah" She replied before laying a kiss on his lips as the elevator door closed.


End file.
